User talk:Sean da king
Question Hello. Can you tell me how did you make your created cards? I'm working on Proxy Images and it would be very useful. Thanks. --Dragon Slayer 03:15, 19 November 2007 (UTC) * Well, anyway, thanks for your help. --Dragon Slayer 22:05, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Admin I feel you need more edits to become one. Anyway there is no Burecrat (Main Admin) here and that's a problem this Wikia have. I would like to see User:Steriaca as an admin as he is certainly a good editor here but there is no one that can upgrade him. But if you contribute a lot maybe Wikia staff guys consider upgrading you. You just need to become regular here and contribute and help the site. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 20:41, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Your Cards Hey, bro. I think you have great ideas for cards and I know you have talent, but remember to use the ! It is the standard for organizing cards, and it would be very helpful if you may use the template. --DesertMagic 18:22, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Artworks What do you mean by artworks? BTW, I would like to use two of your cards, Arcane Chaos and Arcane Sky Blaster. You can help with all of my decks that aren't done yet, also. When I make my decks, their usually for the community to contribute to, just as long as they match the theme of the deck. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 17:59, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Card Images Hi i'm new here and i really want to start getting on with a big project called War Machine Industries, which is a booster series based around War Machine type cards. As you see the links aren't even done yet and that's how recent i've started on teh project. Now i've made my first card, which is so simple a fish could probably do it (if they had arms), but what i really want is a card picture. I've got a picture for the card but not a card picture if you get what i mean. Here's the picture of it but what want to learn how to make the actual card image with the attribute, level and discription. Now you may be wondering why the hamster i'm asking you and its only because i saw your card; Equipped Robo, and it had a picture of a card. so i thought ask you and see if you could help. So i would be so greatful if you could help me, teach me or direct me to a stage that i can make my own card images. Thanks a lot, i appreciate it. Regards, Iron Soldier Wow thanks, it's amazing! I was asking for help to make one not for you to actually make it, so thanks a load!!! So could you please tell me how to make one? That way i won't bother you! Thanks mate, ---- Anyone can edit anyone elses cards, sorry, I didn't think it would bother you. Raiburuto 19:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Fine, change it back. Raiburuto 19:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC)